


Firewhiskey Fic: Grand Opening

by UnseenLibrarian



Series: Firewhiskey Drunken Fics [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ireland, Kilts, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George Weasley needed to rethink the "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" uniforms for their new Dublin, Ireland location. They hated to admit it, but Hermione Granger was right. "WIND-gardium Levio-SKURT" was a completely different spell from "Wingardium Leviosa". -- Won "FAVORITE ENTRY" in the March 2013 Firewhiskey Fic voting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewhiskey Fic: Grand Opening

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/unseen1969/24795951/17393/17393_original.jpg)


End file.
